1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display system, and more particularly to, a display system allowing viewers watching different images (two-dimensional images and three-dimensional images) when the viewers wear different lenses combinations.
2. Description of Related Art
In view of the appearance, the technology of three-dimensional display may be roughly categorized into two types. One is stereoscopic type which requires a viewer to wear specially designed glasses and the other is auto-stereoscopic type which allows the viewer to see the three-dimensional images directly with naked eyes. The stereoscopic type three-dimensional display technology has been developed maturely and widely used in military simulation or entertainments. When viewing the three-dimensional display, viewers are required to wear 3D glasses. The 3D glasses allowing left eye and right eye of the viewer receiving parallax images. Usually, the 3D glasses include two lenses with different circular polarization such that the viewers can see 3D images. Besides, the viewer may also see 3D images by persistence of vision. When viewers want to see 2D images from the 3D display, the 3D display is required to be switched to 2D display mode and viewers are only required to take off the 3D glasses. Currently, the 3D glasses can function normally only when operating with the 3D display. If the 3D glasses can have more functions, popularization of 3D display is facilitated.